The Sperm Donor
by ICantBelieveImNotButter
Summary: House has a life changing surprise in store for Cuddy. Inspired by the upcoming episode ‘Who’s your Daddy’
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Sperm Donor  
**Author:** Grimore  
**Category:** House MD, House/Wilson friendship, House/Cuddy romance  
**Spoilers:** 'Who's Your Daddy'  
**Rating:** M15 +  
**Setting:** End of season 2  
**Summary:** House has a surprise for Cuddy.  
**Authors Notes:** Just a short idea I got from the spoilers of the episode coming up 'Who's your Daddy'. Its completely Huddy with a bit of House/Wilson friendship mixed in. It probably wont match up with anything in the show except the basics. Hope you enjoy it.  
**Disclaimer:** None  
**Feedback:** Dear God yes! it feeds my brain. Without it I get writers block.

* * *

**THE SPERM DONOR**

**Cuddy asks House to review two medical files, and it doesn't take long for him to figure out that she's looking for a sperm donor. House takes the search a step further and sets Cuddy up for a big surprise**

It was late and Greg House was still sitting in his office going over the medical files that Cuddy had asked him to review.

_'So, Cuddy wants a baby'_ House thought as he read the files.

He had never really pictured Cuddy with a family. She was always at the hospital working or yelling at him to go work in the clinic. Then again she**was** in her late thirties and it wasn't uncommon for women to freak out about their biological clocks expiring. He just never thought Cuddy would be one of them.

Reading over the files again, House couldn't find anything seriously wrong with either of these men. Still there was something unsettling about the entire situation, he just couldn't place it was.

Just then Wilson walked in.

"Don't you knock?" House growled, without looking up form the files.

Wilson smiled and knocked against House's desk. House looked up and glared at him, which Wilson simply shook off as he sat down.

"What are you still doing here?" Wilson asked "I'd have thought you'd be long gone. I saw Foreman and the others leave over an hour ago"

"I'm going over some files for Cuddy" said House

"Since when do you do what Cuddy wants?" Wilson asked curiously

"Since the reason behind why she wants me to look at them is so interesting" House replied

"Really?" Wilson asked, grabbing one of the files "New case?"

House shook his head and went to snatch the file back but Wilson moved it out of his grasp. Opening the file, Wilson glanced over the contents.

"Well what makes **this** so interesting?" Wilson asked "You never do anything to help Cuddy"

House sighed and lifted his legs onto the desk. "Guess what Cuddy's 'secretly' looking for?" House asked, doing air quotations when saying the word secretly.

"Ah...What?" Wilson asked, not sure where House was going with this.

House began twirling his cane between his fingers. "Our Dean of Medicine is looking for a sperm donor" He said thoughtfully, and Wilson noticed that he was no longer looking at him.

"No way!" Wilson exclaimed "Cuddy wants a baby?"

"Seems so" House replied, looking back over at Wilson

"And she asked you to check out...Applicants for this?" asked Wilson

"Not really" said House, with a slight shrugged "All she said was that she needed me to review these men's files because it was **important**"

"What made you realise it was for sperm donor?" asked Wilson

House just looked at him as if to say _'Duh, because I'm House'_ and stopped twirling his cane.

"Right" said Wilson, matter of factly. He placed the file that he had back on the desk. "I cant believe Cuddy wants a kid...Your going to give her hell aren't you?" he asked

House sighed and placed his cane across the desk. He picked up both files and read the names again.

"Well?" Wilson asked after a long pause. He sat up straighter and asked seriously "What are you planning, House?"

"What makes you think I'm planning anything?" asked House

"I know you, House. You have that look in your eye. The one you get when your about to do something" Wilson paused and then added "You had that look when you ended things with Stacy"

House grimaced slightly at the name, but it slowly faded.

"Alright. Since your my best bud..." House began "I'm...considering something"

Wilson was getting fed up with how vague House was being.

"What!" Wilson nearly yelled.

"That's all your getting until I talk to Cuddy" House said firmly

House swung his legs off the desk, grabbed his cane and the files, and started heading towards the door.

Wilson watched him. Still confused by what his friend was thinking. Suddenly Wilson put it all together.

"Wait!" He called out as he stood up and walked quickly over to House.

House stopped and turned around.

"What?" House asked "I have** things** to do"

"Tell me your not going too..." Wilson began

House held his cane up and interrupted him. "Whatever it is that I'm thinking about doing or not doing, I'm sure your you've got some lecture you'd**love** me to hear but I don't have time"

With that House headed off towards the elevator.

It opened up and House stepped inside. He pressed the button and watched as the doors began to close. Right before they closed, Wilson stuck his arm out and they opened up again.

House groaned as Wilson stepped into the elevator.

"I'm not screwing you in the lift no matter many times you ask" House said sarcastically

Wilson ignored him and looked at him sternly.

"House, you may not**want** to hear this but you're going to" Wilson said firmly "Whatever it is that you're about to do, make sure that you think it through first"

"As if I wouldn't" House said with an exhausted sigh

"Knowing you House, and what you feel for Cuddy..."

Wilson was stopped when House suddenly stopped the elevator.

"...What are you doing?" Wilson asked

House ignored him and demanded "What do you mean 'what I feel for Cuddy' I don't feel anything for her. Except maybe a great hatred..."

"Who are you trying to convince?" Wilson asked "Because if you**did** hate her then you wouldn't even be thinking about this"

House leaned over and started the elevator again.

"Alright. If you know what I feel then tell me?" said House

Wilson sighed and rubbed his forehead before replying.

"You care about her" Wilson told him "You alway's have. Even when you where with Stacy. And it isn't hard to figure out that she feels the same way about you"

House scoffed at this.

"If she didn't then she wouldn't let you get away with half the shit you do" Wilson added firmly. He sighed and added "Be careful. Don't hurt her.." He raised his hand to stop House from interrupting "...I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but you never wanted to hurt Stacy either. So as your friend I'll support whatever you do as long as no one gets hurt"

The elevator dinged to announce that they had reached their floor. House was stunned for a minute until he heard the doors start to close again. As quickly as he could, House moved out of the elevator, leaving Wilson behind.

"Oh and House!" Wilson called out. House spun back around. "There's a reason why everybody already thinks you and Cuddy have slept together. Think about that"

Before House could say anything, the elevator doors closed and Wilson went back up to his office.

* * *

Lisa Cuddy was reading over some paperwork, Hopping to get some of it finished before she left for home. She was startled slightly when she heard her office door open. Looking up, she sighed when she saw House.

"Evening, Dr. House" She said "Can I help you with anything?" She asked

"I've finished going through those medical files for you" He explained, showing the file in his hand.

"Thankyou for that" She said and then paused. "There's only one file there"

"So there is" House agreed "I'm so glad the chief of medicine is**so** observant"

"I gave you two files, House" Cuddy reminded him irritably "Where's the other one?" she asked

House walked in and sat down in front of her desk. He brought his cane up and rested his chin against it. Cuddy watched him carefully.

"Are you going to tell me why you had me go through those files?" House asked. If he was going to do this, he wasn't going to make it easy for her. He was going to have just a bit of fun.

"They're important. I already explained that to you" Cuddy replied, a little tired and irritated.

"But you never said**why** they're so important" House pointed out "For all I know you could be looking for someone to replace me"

"Trust me, House no one could be as annoying as you" Cuddy said before pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm touched" House said sarcastically.

There was a silence as both House and Cuddy waited for the other to speak first.

"Fine" Cuddy sighed suddenly "The reason I asked you to look over the files was...for a personal reason" she told him

House grinned and leaned back into the chair. "That wasn't hard now was it?" He asked her. She simply glared at him. "Anyway you should know that, being the brilliant Doctor that I am, I've already figured out**why** you asked me to look through those files"

Cuddy's eyes flashed panic as she sat up straighter.

"Wh--Why?" She asked, nervously

Putting his cane on the ground, House leaned forward and whispered dramatically "You want...A baby"

"House...I..." Cuddy began, but was to shocked and embarrassed to form a sentence.

"And..." House continued "You wanted my approval and opinion about which one would be the best daddy for Cuddy Jr. And while its not really in my job description to do that I did find the best person for the job"

House finished and tossed the file onto her desk. It landed right in front of her but she was too busy staring at him to notice.

"Well, are you going to see who I chose?" He asked, gesturing to the file.

"You must be loving this" She said bitterly

"I don't know what you mean" said House

"Really?" She asked, raising her brow slightly. "The Dean of medicine asks your help to find a...sperm donor. Don't tell me you aren't dying to tell Wilson and everyone else you can about this" She said angrily

"I already told Wilson" House told her

"Typical. I bet you had a huge laugh about this as well" said Cuddy "You can be a real bast..."

"Lisa..." House sighed, rolling his eyes.

Cuddy stopped from shock. He never used her first name. It was always Cuddy. If he was using her first name then he must be serious.

House looked back at her. Lifted his cane and pointed to the file.

"Enough jokes" said House "Will you just look at that file"

Cuddy eyed him carefully while she picked up the file on her desk. She turned it over and shifted her eyes from House's to the file.

House watched as Cuddy's eyes grew when she read who's file it was.

"House?" she asked softly

"Yeah"

"This is your medical file" She said, finally looking back up.

"Geez what tipped you off?" He asked, sarcastically "Was it my name on the front?"

"This isn't funny, House" She snapped "And its low. Even for you"

She threw the file back at him angrily. House didn't bother to catch it and it landed on his lap, before falling to the ground. He was to busy watching the tears in Cuddy's eyes that were close spilling down her cheeks.

_'That's hard enough'_ House thought

"Despite popular belief, I don't find everything to be a big joke" said House "Especially when it comes to you, Lisa. Like I said before. I chose the best person to be the daddy for Cuddy Jr. Which I think is me. Because I**want** it to be me"

"Why?" Cuddy asked, the tears beginning to run slowly down her cheeks.

"Why what?"

"Why do you want to have a baby with me?"

"Because, as Wilson pointed out to me...I care about you" House told her "Have since I first met you" He paused and then added lightly "Wilson seems to think that's the reason why everyone already thinks we've had an affair"

Cuddy smiled slightly at this comment but waited for House to continue.

"And I do care about you" House continued "I want you to be happy. And if having a baby will make you happy then I want to help you"

"So why not just pick a decent guy to recommend?" She asked, as she stood up and walked around to the front of the desk. Leaning against the desk in front of House she asked "Why volunteer yourself?"

"Sperm donning and artificial insemination isn't you" said House. He sighed deeply before continuing "And maybe I'm not doing this just for you. In fact I'm not"

"You really want to do this?" She asked carefully

"You know me, Lisa" He said "I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't one hundred percent sure that this was what I wanted to do"

"I don't know..." Cuddy began "I mean its not really ethical and something like this will differently get the boards attention..."

"Screw all that" House said suddenly "Just look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel something for me. Something other that hate"

Cuddy shook her head slowly and looked down. "I cant. You know that I cant. I care about you, Greg. Of course I do" She told him honestly.

"But?" House asked

She looked back up and smiled softly.

"Actually I didn't have a but" She told him

"Good" said House "Now since we're doing this..."

"I haven't said yes yet" She pointed out

House rolled his eyes before continuing. "...They're are some ground rules. First off I get to be involved in every aspect of the kids life"

"Sounds fare" she agreed "What else?"

"Second. We do this the old fashion way" said House

"You just want sex" said Cuddy

"No" House disagreed "I don't want just sex. I want to make love to you"

"Wow" Cuddy said, with a slight blush in her cheeks "That was actually romantic"

"I'm a man of many hidden talents" said House, with a grin "So...are you going to say yes already?"

"Okay" she replied

"Okay what?" House asked

Smiling, Cuddy said "Okay I'll let you be my baby's father. Happy?" She asked

House reached out and grabbed her hand. He pulled her towards him and then tugged her down to sit in his lap. Making sure to avoid his bad leg. He pulled one arm around her waist tightly, holding her against him. And ran his fingers of his other hand through her soft brown curls.

House leaned in closer, until his lips where a breath away from hers.

"Ecstatic" He finally replied.

Then he kissed her, with all the love and passion that he could find. She wrapped her arms, tightly around his neck and kissed him back with the same amount of emotion and urgency.

_'Yep'_ thought House _'Very happy'_

**THE END**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey everyone,**

**I'm sorry to get your hopes up but this is not an update on the story. The sad news is that I will not be continuing my stories here. Because of a certain thing that has happened I no longer have any respect for this site. So what I am going to do is post my stories on my LiveJournal accounts (links are on my profile page.) My account here will remain until I have transferred each story to LiveJournal. After that I will be deleting this account and will no longer be posting here.**

**I am sorry for the inconvenience this causes anyone. If you have any comments, or you want to know more please email me at - shadedcolouredlights(at)y7mail(dot)com**

**This is sad for me but I can't help how I feel. It will probably take me a long time to post all my stories on LJ because I rarely go on the computer any more. I just wanted to let you all know what was going on.**

**Thank you everyone who has favored/alerted me or my stories. Your reviews have always meant a lot to me. I hope that some of you will continue to read my storie on LJ. If you know any other place I can post my stories please let me know.**

**ICantBelieveImNotButter.**


End file.
